Gender confusion
by Citrus Akume
Summary: [not a gender switch] or cross dressing fic! Snape finds Harry looks much different after the summer break... He investigates.. Kind of stupid, but well written... Snarry, SnapexHarry
1. Intro

Ooookay so, I finally got around to updating this story…. And all of it will be on the next chapter!

ENJOY!

-Citrus-


	2. Gender Confusion

The Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Severus Snape, sat proudly in his seat at the teacher's long wooden table.

The Welcoming Feast was being held, merry voices and deep hardy laughs resonated through the large room. Everyone held large grins, except for Professor Snape, of course. His face held his usual expression of boredom with an accompanying deep sneer; though tonight, he was quite perplexed.

'Where is that foolish Mr. Potter?' Professor Snape thought to himself, his stoic expression making one believe he was bored or angry; though inside he felt some strange nervousness for the missing boy.

Though thanks to a Mister James Potter, Severus felt a certain dislike towards the boy (and he was quite certain those no-good Dursleys were spoiling him mad); but for some reason… Professor Severus Snape, the cold greasy git… felt a deep care for, not the 'Golden Boy', 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', and certainly not 'The-boy-who-will-most-certainly-defeat-Voldemort-and-learn-good-strong-morals-along-the-way-whilst-making-friends'. He felt 'love', a word he despised and would deny ever using, for the young Mr. Potter… Harry Potter, not all those names he's been given; nor what the public perceives him as- But wait…

'Who is that girl by Weasley and Granger?' the Potion's Master thought with interest; watching the group a moment before the new girl (whom had beautiful deep brown hair that almost looked black, Severus noted), turned to give a wide smile to Miss.Granger, who sat hip to hip to each other; when a distinct scar and equally distinct round glasses were noticed on the young female.

"Po-Potter?!" the pale man sputtered, his voice reaching a high, hoarse pitch; earning questioning glances from the other professors seated around him.

He quickly gathered his bearings, and locked his glare on the teen. He was quite certain it was a female only moments before, hadn't he? But that scar, and those glasses… Most certainly defining characteristics of Harry Potter, and Harry Potter was a boy…. Wasn't he?

'My, my…. He's certainly changed during the summer..' Severus thought with an amused smirk, noticing the changes that had taken place. The hard masculine features softened, becoming more feminine. And that hair! It was a rich deep brown, and Severus was quite sure it would reflect a shade of red in the day's warm sun.

Snape almost smiled at the stunning imagery he created in his mind; Harry sitting in a lush forest, the sun beating down on his milky white face; and his dark, but sun glowing hair giving him an almost ethereal presence in the man's mind.

Severus Snape shook his head softly to get the thoughts that began to plague him in his lower regions away...

Harry smiled widely and turned to face the Potion's Master; but when the teen noticed the deep glare being shot at him, the smile dissolved. He turned back to his table, shoulders low; his head hanging down.

Professor Snape stalked down the hall, his large black cloak swooshing behind him as he walked, watching out for students that happened to fall astray from their respective houses.

Ah... Professor Snape was in luck... The Granger, Potter, Weasley trio had fallen behind...

His particular favourite student at the time, Mr. Harry Potter, was lagging behind the couple who were holding hands...

"Mister Potter!" Professor Snape barked, causing the trio to jump with surprise.

"It's always something…" Harry muttered, his voice soft; though the professor had heard it.

Snape smiled as his hand easily clasped around Harry's upper arm, dragging the boy away from the group, "A word alone with you, if you please… Not that it matters much what you care….", his lazy voice drawling as he forcefully led the teen down a corridor.

The professor pushed his student into the wall with such force Harry's glasses became uneven with a rattle, he reached up to straighten them then got pushed back into the wall again, though with a more gentle force. A strong arm remained on the slim stomach to keep the teen in place, the other hand roaming his chest.

"Pro-Professor!" The teen sputtered, trying to get away as the man's free hand continued to roam his body.

"Calm down Potter! I'm not going to molest you, for goodness' sake.." Snape growled, letting his hands pat the flat (obviously male) chest.

"What in the BLOODY HE-…heh…" Harry stopped his kicking suddenly, feeling a warm breath on his neck.

"I was only checking if you'd gone female on us, Potter…." Snape whispered in Harry's ear.

"Wha… why… what the…" Harry's words became incoherent, his face as bright a red as any Weasleys' hair.

Snape's long, pale, bony fingers grasped around the soft hair, running his fingers through it a few times, "It looks nice…" he whispered huskily, "Don't cut it…" the teen was commanded, as the teacher suddenly stalked away.

END


End file.
